Out of the Wreckage
by 763Boi
Summary: Set 4 years after the wreck, the Loud family still struggles to cope with the new life they live. But only so much can be held withing a human being, such in Lisa's case, she devises a plan to try to get her old life back. A Sequel to "From the Wreckage", by Flagg1991.


**_Yes, yes. I did ask Flagg if I could do this story, I dont know if he counts it as canon in his universe or not, but I just wanted to let yall know. Be sure to go read his story, "From the Wreckage", if you havent to get the whole picture._**

It has been 4 years since the accident, and the remainder of the Loud family were doing quite well. But every morning, every day since the week after, waking up and walking out of their rooms was always a reminder that there were 6 eyes missing from the bunch.

Rita, now 45, has learned to face the facts that her husband was gone, after the family had began their restart into a new life, Rita got a new job as a bank accountant and was making a decent amount to provide for the family. Though only having 9 kids was a little weird. And she still sometimes randomly asks Lynn Sr. to make dinner, until realization would hit her and she'd sigh.

Lincoln, now 15, has been doing ok, him and Luna, who was now 19, got over the fact that they slept together and kept it in the past. They still were in love, yes, but they werent as clingy to eachother. His leg was fully healed, though the physical and mental scars were still left in its wake.

Luan, now 18, had cured from her insomnia and was feeling like her old self again. She went back to doing parties and re-built Funny Buisness Inc. from the ground up. Lincoln and her continued to be partners and help bring entertainment to others across Michigan.

Leni, now 21, had become what you could almost call Lori, except she wasnt a phoneoholic. She was the warm hearted, fashion loving girl everyine knew her to be. She had her job at the mall and everyday visited Lori's grave to talk. Weather it was fashion, or how Bobby was doing, she just felt the need to be with her now long gone sister.

Lana had stopped blaming herself for the death of the 3 family members and began to build back her reputation of a tomboy. Though being 10 was hard without her twin, their pictures together were enough to feel like she want even gone. But even then, she still occasionally put on one of her old tiaras, remembering the last time the two had talked like sisters.

Lucy and Lynn grew closer as they had managed to combine their intrests. They were dubbed, "The Jock and Goth Sports Duo." Lynn had her spot on the high school team and Lucy had her poetry club, cracking the occasional sports poem, all in good fun.

Lily, now 5, was sad to hear the news of the event on her 5th birthday, but she always went to Lincoln to ask about stories of the 3 lost. She drew pictures of how Lincoln described them and handed them out to the family. Eventually having to comfort Lincoln when he broke down into tears when he saw them.

Then we come to Lisa, the 8 year old child prodigy. She had gotten over her fear of vehicles and had gotten her 39th Nobel Peace Prize last month. And while she said she had gotten over the tragedy, in reality, she was just as broken as the day she got out of the hospital.

She was known for not showing emotions before the wreck, but the looks on her families faces, seeing her own sister armless was enough to change her whole perspective. She always remembered how she said they would crash, and she had tried to begin the process of forgetting, but it never worked.

She had grown way, way closer to her family, not realizing at first glance that what she had was a gift that could be snatched away withing seconds. She spent alot of time with Lily and Lincoln, but always managed to make time for the others.

She jotted down some notes in her journal and quickly slammed it shut and threw it under her desk as she ran out of the room. She saw Lincoln walking out of his room and walk downstairs to get in the new family van, which un un-coincidentally was Veronica. Lisa had known of Lincolns many trips to therapy. The first year, he woke up screaming Lola's name.

She saw the look in his eyes signaling that he had one of the same nightmares. She felt shame in not attempting to help her brother yet, seeing as his mental state was slowly cracking. She walked down the steps and into the living room and sat on the couch, preparing for the day ahead.

 ** _The chapters will be split between characters, this was supposed to be an introduction of the world that the family now lives in. Next chapter will be Lincoln at therapy, along with other chapters specifically for certain members, a plot within a plot. Again, thanks to Flagg1991 for allowing me to write this sequel._**


End file.
